TGR - S1 E2: Cool Off
by JrNitro24
Summary: While the Resistance figure out how to stop Mandy, Billy is taking a break in a swimming pool. However, it doesn't sit well for everybody else.
1. Chapter 1

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E2: Cool Off (Chapter 1)

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY & MANDY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MAXWELL ATOMS AND CARTOON NETWORK._

* * *

It was another day of attempting to knock Mandy off her podium. The Resistance were coming up with a new plot… without Billy.

 **Grim:** Does anybody have any ideas?

 **Jeff:** I do! I do! What if we try using a disguise?

 **Grim:** No, she'll see right through it.

 **Sperg:** Let's trash the place until we find that stupid stone!

 **Grim:** Well, if you wanna end up like Irwin, be my guest.

 **Phil:** Maybe I should go up there and apologize for being a bad parent.

 **Grim: -Scoffs-** Like that'll change anything.

 **Harold:** Why don't we try a stealth mission while she's sleeping?

 **Grim:** She has multiple guards rotating around the clock. That'll never work!

 **Pud'n:** Well, we gotta think of something!

 **Skarr:** We've tried everything!

 **Hoss:** Hey, where's Billy?

They all looked at a door they haven't seen before. It said "Do NOT come in!" with "Under Any Circumstances" in tiny parentheses. Disobeying the sign, everybody saw a swimming pool with Billy in it.

 **Grim:** Billy! What is this?

 **Billy:** Oh, hey guys! Wanna hop in? It's warm!

 **Grim:** We've been trying to figure out a plan, and all you can do is swim?

 **Billy:** Plan shman. Take a load off and relax!

 **Grim:** Relax? How can we relax at a time like this?

 **Harold:** Have you forgotten what your girlfriend did, son?

 **Billy:** What girlfriend? I don't have one. I don't need one anyway. I have this pool.

 **Grim:** Fine! We don't need you either. C'mon, gang! We'll take care of Mandy ourselves!

They slam the door.

 **Billy:** Heh heh, they'll be back. One or two casualties, and they'll be back.

5 hours later…

 **Billy:** Wow. They must really be upset. I guess I have let this pool get the better of me. I gotta go out there and make things right. We've got a war to win!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E2: Cool Off (Chapter 2)

* * *

Meanwhile, the global possessor was taking a break of her own.

 **Mandy:** Well, it doesn't look like the Resistance is plotting something anytime soon. I better freshen up. Vincent, I'm taking a bath. You're in charge in the meantime.

 **Vincent:** Yes, Empress!

Mandy proceeded to her private matters. She removed her clothes and turned the water on. She drew the bubble bath and settled in. She was humming the "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi" theme.

 **Mandy:** What? A girl needs her alone time.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Resistance base…

* * *

 **Grim:** Maybe Billy's right. We could all use a rest once in awhile.

 **Skarr:** I do miss swimming.

 **Harold:** Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get our swim stuff on!

Everybody cheered and got their things on. Billy came out, not knowing that everybody left.

 **Billy:** Okay, everybody listen up. You're right. This swimming pool thing really threw me off guard of what is truly important.

They came out and saw Billy monologuing. They quietly snuck around him.

 **Billy:** We need to stick to what we are all fighting for: Our freedom. For too long have we been trying to rid ourselves from Mandy's ruling, but now we must take matters into our own hands. No more swimming pools. Let's get our world back. What do ya say!?

He opened his eyes to see the room was empty. He heard the door behind him. He walked in. The theme song to "Arthur" was being played.

 **Billy:** Huh? What are you doing?

 **Grim:** You were right, Billy. We do need to relax every now and then.

Billy stared at the pool for five seconds. He finally gave up.

 **Billy:** Oh well. CANNONBALL!

They had tons of fun in the pool, but they still had their ultimate goal fresh in their minds.

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE TWO**

* * *

 _I KNOW THIS ONE'S A LITTLE OUT OF PLACE, ESPECIALLY THIS EARLY, BUT THAT'S WHAT MAKING A SERIES IS ALL ABOUT. ANYWAY, MAKE SURE TO READ AND REVIEW. FOLLOW MY PROFILE TO STAY UP TO DATE. THANKS FOR READING!_

* * *

 **NEXT EPISODE TITLED…**

The Bounty Hunter


End file.
